


Salient, you are

by BuggieBugz



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10041923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuggieBugz/pseuds/BuggieBugz
Summary: ever just find someone that just makes your life better?





	

**Author's Note:**

> no disrespect to Kelly or Chris// I love them

When you're seventeen trying to fend for yourself is hard.  
Getting disowned is hard and shunned is hard.  
Dealing with depression is hard.  
Being alone is hard.  
  
Tyler didn't expect to be abandoned. He didn't expect to be left and told that he wasn't their son. He shouldn't have expected anything else. His friends warned him. They warned him that they wouldn't take it well. They said that he should wait.  
Impatient Tyler ruining everything once again.  
  
Now the the voice was back.  
The voice was gone for awhile, but just like everything else Tyler hated it came back.  
  
Tyler leaned against the cold, stone wall of some store downtown. Being downtown at ten o'clock on a Friday night wasn't the safest place to be; Tyler knew that, but he had to make money somehow so he could eat tonight.  
  
The cold december wind tried to push Tyler back down as stood up on weak, shaking legs. He fixed his beanie to where it covered his ears. His wiped his running nose with the sleeve of his jacket as he sniffled. He grabbed his ukulele and walked over to a corner where lots of people walked by.  
  
He put a small cup down in front of him as he strug some cords. Wiping his nose once more he placed a shaking hand on his ukelele. He cleared his throat as people looked at him as they passed by.  
  
Judging.  
They're judging you already.  
  
He ignored the voice. He had to, at least for now.  
  
He strung the cords of his ukelele the sudden noise catching people's attention as he played a catchy tune.  
"I do not know, why I would go in front of you and hide my soul. 'Cause you're the only one that knows it - yeah you're the only one who knows it."  
  
A smile appeared on his face as he continued to play and gather more people around. A lady out some change in his cup, afterwards people followed her actions. Even though Tyler was out here performing because he was basically disowned he tried to make the best of it. Tyler loved performing for others. It was something that he loved dearly.  
"My flows not great, okay - I conversate with people who know if I flow with a song I'll get no radio play. While you're during fine, there's some people and I who have a really tough time getting through this life so excuse us while we sing to the sky."

 

~~

  
"Brendon, you didn't mess with Josh Dun's drums again, did you?" Tyler asked his friend as the duo sat alone at their lunch table.  
  
"No," Brendon defended as he looked up from his phone. "Why? Did someone mess with your boyfriend's drums again? What are you gonna do, fight 'em?" Brendon teased. Tyler looked at the boy with a rosy face and a mean glare.  
  
"He doesn't know I exist and only knows of you because you stole his drumsticks," Tyler said with a huff.  
  
"Well, why is he approaching us so fast?" Brendon asked. Tyler glanced behind him and sure enough Joshua freaking Dun was approaching his and Brendon's table.  
  
Before Tyler knew it Josh was standing at their table. "Um, do you mind if I sit here for a little bit?" The older boy asked.  
  
"We don't mind," Brendon said with a warm smile. "Actually, do you want to sit here? I've gotta go meet with my boyfriend," Brendon said as he got up from the seat. Tyler gave Brendon pleading eyes, practically begging him to stay and not to go meet Ryan. "See ya, Tyjo."  
  
Josh awkwardly sat in Brendon's seat. He tapped a beat on the table and looked around. Tyler's cheeks were red as he ignored Josh's look.  
  
"I'm Ty-"  
  
"Would you like to go out?"  
Tyler's breath left his chest as his face fell on the table all too quickly.  
"Oh god, are you okay, Tyler?"  
  
"Y-You know who I am?" Tyler asked through his hands.  
  
"Yeah - yeah of course," Josh replied as he looked at Tyler. "I-I've had a crush on you since like, the end of freshmen year." Josh looked away with red ears as he sighed and slapped himself. Tyler looked at him in shock. "I am so sorry, that sounded just so, so weird. I - um, it sounded better and less creepy in my head."  
  
Tyler laughed lightly and Josh smiled.  
  
"I, uh, I guess it wouldn't be so bad to... Go out," Tyler said sheepishly with a small shrug. He was screaming inside though.  
  
"Oh," Josh said. His smiled brightened in realization. "That's - that's amazing. Thank you so much. Uh, um - okay. Would you like to meet up with me after school and we can get to know each other more? - Unless you know, you have plans, of course!"  
  
"I don't!" Tyler reassured Josh quickly. "Wanna meet in the music room? It's near my last hour," Tyler suggested. Josh nodded.  
  
"I'll see you then," Josh smiled at him and stood up.  
  
Tyler nodded.  
"See you then."

 

~~

  
He sat in the now silent music room. His nerves were shot as he waited for Josh to show up. It's been five minutes after the bell.  
  
You got stood up. Who would want to date you?  
  
Silence.  
The silence was killing him.  
He couldn't stay in the silence.  
  
Tyler bit down on his lip as he walked over to the piano and opened it with shaky hands.  
He played a peaceful tune to a song he wrote when he was fifteen.  
  
"Now the night is coming to an end - I hope I'm not my only friend."  
  
He sung that song. He played the keys as it filled his ears. The voice couldn't be heard over the combination of sounds Tyler was making.  
  
He was back in silence three minutes later.  
Tyler slowly lifted his hands as he looked at the clock. He was about to get up and leave with his hope's crushed, he was going to, but he heard clapping. Startled, a small shriek left Tyler's throat as he turned around.  
  
"J-Josh?" Tyler asked as he gritted his teeth slightly. His face was red as Josh smiled brightly.  
  
"I didn't know you could play piano or sing," Josh said with a look of awe. "Not only did I ask an adorable person out I also picked out someone who's great at playing piano and a great singer," Josh said in amazement.  
  
Tyler smiled at Josh with a red face, chest feeling right at all the compliments. "I-I'm not any of those things," Tyler said with a shrug. "But thank you, Joshua."  
  
"Nonsense," Josh said with a huff. "You're amazing and I only heard a bit." Tyler shrugged again. "Would you mind playing more for me? I'll play the drums - do you want to learn how to play the drums? I could show you how, maybe, if you want-"  
  
"I'd love to learn how to play the drums," Tyler smiled kindly.

 

That's how they spent their first date.

Tyler absolutely loved it.

A month into their relationship and Tyler already thought millions of times I'm in love.

 

He and Josh have spent every moment they can together. They learn more about each other everyday. They never get tired of each other and have spent the night together at Josh's house.

 

Josh's parents are really nice. So are his siblings. They're all so supportive of him and care for him. Being around them brings Tyler so much happiness, he wishes that his family were like this. Things would be so much easier. He could be so much happier if they accepted him. He would be happier. He'd feel great. Instead he regrets coming out.

 

"Are you okay, babe?"

Josh was big on pet names. That's another thing Tyler loved. It made him feel cared for and cherished.

 

Tyler turned around in his boyfriend's embraced and rested his head on Josh's chest. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as he intertwined his left hand with Josh's. He took in Josh's scent and let his breathing settle. A quiet "thank you," left his lips as he looked up at Josh. He connected their lips in a kiss; a sweet, loving, blissful kiss.

 

"Why am I being thanked?" Josh asked as the kiss broke, his voice was low and quiet as his eyes stared deep into Tyler's.

 

"Thank you," Tyler repeated as tears gathered in his eyes. "Thank you for loving me."

Grateful tears fall from Tyler's eyes as they lay together.

 ~~

 

Once again he was standing on the corner downtown. Playing his ukelele and singing. Tyler's never written a love song but he knew some. He was on the street singing I can't help falling in love with you. Dedicated to Josh who didn't even know Tyler played ukelele or sung out in public.

 

Tyler felt guilty that he hadn't told Josh about his family or his situation, it was just something he didn't feel like talking about. Josh didn't push Tyler to talk about his family, Tyler thanked him for that.

 

Tyler smiled as he started swaying with the music, his voice filled with passion as he thought more of Josh.

 

"Take my hand, take my whole life too - for I can't help falling in love with you."

The crowd was singing aloud, people were dropping spare change. They were smiling as they also swayed with the music, their grins were worth everything. Tyler loved performing. Couples were dancing with each other and it was amazing. You hardly ever see people around without their head in some piece of technology; right now these people were just enjoying the simple things in life.

 

"Like a river flows surely to the sea darling so it goes, some things are meant to be," Tyler raised his hand and played the strings for the song, he stopped singing and let the crowd take over. Tyler looked around with a smile, his eyes dancing over the crowd as he played.

 

He hummed, eyes closing as he imagined performing in a concert.

With Josh.

His grin widen as he imagined Josh on stage next to him playing the drums to their music.

 

"I can't help falling in love with you," He sung again. Someone tapped on his back, he turned around, his hands still moving to play the ukelele. As he turned around a gasps left his lips as he was met with a mop of bright blonde hair.

 

Josh smiled as he placed his arms around Tyler. Tyler continued the song, finishing it up with Josh singing along.

"I can't help falling in love with you," they sung as the crowd cheered. Tyler smiled at Josh and picked everything up. He handed the little jar to Josh who held it as Tyler played a few energetic string and waved at the crowd. They cheered again as Tyler walked away with Josh's arm wrapped around his shoulder.

 

They sat in a nearby Starbucks laying on each other and laughing.

 

"What were you even doing out this late?" Tyler asked as he sipped his hot chocolate.

 

"I could ask you the same thing - except like, why are you performing this late? But you asked first so I'll answer first. I was about to go shopping for a special boy who's birthday is in a week." Tyler thought for a moment then face palmed as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

 

"You're talking about me?" Tyler asked for clarification. Josh nodded with a grin.

 

"Aren't your parents worried you're out this late? You were alone and it's not always the best to be out alone down here, you know?" Josh asked as he looked into Tyler's eyes.

 

"They don't care," Tyler muttered as he rested his head on Josh's chest. "They could care less."

 

"I know I haven't really picked at this but do you mind me asking what's with your family?"

 

Tyler sighed. He needs to tell Josh. He cares so much about Josh and doesn't want their relationship to have any holes in it. Once there's one hole more are made. The holes keep appearing until the wall finally breaks.

 

Tyler glanced around the shop, they were the only ones in besides some teenage couple (like themselves) and a worker thag was half asleep. Tyler took in a breath as he held Josh's hand tightly.

 

"I came out of the closet a few months ago h-hoping my family would support me and take everything okay," he started, his voice shaking and chest tightening. "Brendon told me I shouldn't, that they were ready to know and that they wouldn't take it well because they're super religious," Josh patted Tyler's back and made comforting circles urging him to continue. "When I told them they wasted no time in telling me that I wasn't their son anymore and that I wasn't allowed around them. They still let me sleep and shower in the house but I-I have to make my own money and fend for myself. When I'm eighteen they're kicking me out," Tyler sniffled as tears fell from his eyes.

 

"Move in with me," the statement was so clear and so full of confidence Tyler didn't know how to react. Josh sat up straight and held Tyler close. "Move in with me and my family. We can get our own apartment when we graduate or something. If they don't want you I can have you, right?" Josh asked. Tyler looked up with him, tears in his eyes spilling from their sockets as he held Josh close.

 

"Are you s-sure?"

 

"Absolutely fucking positive, babe."

 ~~

 

Josh helped Tyler grab his belongings from his bedroom and carry them out. His parents looked at him disgusted while his siblings were holding back their tears. His siblings stilled loved him, they would no matter what - he loved them too.

 

"I'll see you three later," he said to them and gave them a quick hug. "I'm not welcome here but I'll make sure to see you three. Be strong, okay?" Tyler kissed their foreheads and picked up his ukelele. Josh walked downstairs holding the last box.

 

"Ready?" He asked Tyler as he stood by the door. Tyler nodded and walked towards him, his parents disgusted faces staring back at him. He pecked Josh's cheek hearing gasps from his parents as he shut the door.

 

"Let's go, Joshie," Tyler said as they loaded up in Josh's car.

 

~~ 

"I love you."

The three words were natural exchanges between the duo everyday.

Tyler loved it.

Josh loved it.

They both loved it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I never know how to end these


End file.
